Nine Lives
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to 'Cat Guardian'. This one is original, and if anyone has any ideas, I may add them to the story. Ya know, if they're either funny or good...Most likely funny...Anyway, I hope you like this story. Chapter 9, 10, and 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

"Ah-CHOO

"Ah-CHOO!!"

Kit sniffled, bags under her eyes and nose red.

"I HATE being sick…" She muttered in a stuffed-up voice.

"I hate it when YER sick…"

Glaring down at Hellboy, she rubbed her eyes.

"And why is that, wise guy?"

"'Cause ya keep me up with yer sneezing."

With a snort and a loogie, she plopped back onto her back.

"EW! Why I oughtta-!"

"Will you two stop fighting?!" An annoyed Liz asked, exasperated.

"…Sorry, Lizzie…"

"Sorry, babe…"

Both settled down, not wanting to keep Liz up and get beat around.

Listening to the silence with keen ears, Kit moaned silently as her stomach twisted.

'Why does it hurt so much?'

Sweat broke out over her forehead and body, making her skin clammy.

Her throat seemed to close up, and she closed her eyes as the pain started to sharpen, like needles.

Her tail lashed around as if trying to fight off an invisible foe, and her ears laid back against her darkening hair.

Her hammock swayed slightly as Hellboy smacked it with his hand.

"Would ya stop moving around, kid? It's annoying."

A whimper escaped her, and there was silence until the red-skinned demon stood up to check on her.

"Kit…"

He paused, putting his left hand on her forehead.

A concerned look crossed his face, and he pulled his hand back.

"Yer burning up…"

Without a moment's hesitation, he picked the young girl up and headed straight for the med bay as fast as he could go.

Kit had been sick before, but she'd always taken it rather well.

Her life had never been threatened by anything as small as a sickness, but it was like her body was trying to burn itself to cinders from within.

"Abe! Sick bay! NOW!"

His voice boomed, making her ears close and her stomach twist.

Kit blearily realized she was being carried, that she was put down on a metal surface…

Something pricked her neck, and she whimpered again…

A blue blur put a cool hand on her forehead, almost frigid against her burning skin…

Then everything seemed to go…dark…

--

With a moan and a roll, she saw Abe looking at her with worry.

"Hey, Abe…"

Her voice was rough, and it hurt to swallow at all.

"Don't speak. You're throat swelled, and it only just went down."

Confused, she looked around.

Her body felt heavy, like she'd put ten ton weights on, and her chest heaved as it sucked air in.

"What…happened?"

"Someone's trying to kill you, I believe."

Wide blue eyes fixed on him, and Abe sighed.

"You were sick, so your guards and such were weak or down altogether. Someone must've used a spell of some sort to try and kill you."

"Why…?" She rasped, ignoring the pain.

"That I don't know. But I'm doing research."

Rolling her eyes, she noticed her claws were unsheathed.

Pulling them in, Kit noticed Hellboy and Liz at the doorway.

"Hey, guys…do I…really look that…bad?"

Trying to give a reassuring smile, she winced as her chest and throat protested.

"Ya've looked better, kid."

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

The cat-girl shook her head.

"I'm just…tired…"

Her eyes started to close, and she rested her head on the chair back.

"Don't worry, Kit. We won't let you go so easily."

Nodding ever so slightly, she was off in the world of dreams…

--

She was floating in what looked like gray mist, pain gone and replaced with a cold, numb feeling.

"Where am I?"

Her voice echoed, the gray mist swaying with her breath.

"You are in your mind. And your grave."

Whipping around, she only saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

'I blame sickness nausea…'

"What are you?"

"I am your executioner, your highness…"

Shivering at the breeze that made goose bumps across her skin, she tried to move back.

"Well, you can forget that, buddy!"

She tried to sound brave, but something about this place scared her nearly senseless.

"You can not stop me…Now come to me, princess…Come to your doom…"

"No!"

Ears back and tail wrapped around her waist, she tried to get away.

The eyes seemed to follow her, gaining a strange, lumbering shape.

Claws sliding out like swords, her eyes flashed.

"GO AWAY!!"

Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder, and her surroundings suddenly shifted to the med bay.

Breathing heavy and ragged, her skin seemed to shake with her muscles.

Black claws were dug deep into metal, and blood dripped down her chin as she bit her lip.

"Kit? Are ya okay?"

The voice brought her fully back, and her whole body relaxed.

Claws sheathed themselves, fangs pulled themselves free of skin, and her whole form slumped against the chair.

"Kit?"

Looking up with misty eyes, she spotted Hellboy.

"Hey…"

"Nightmares? Ya haven't had those since ya first came."

"Yeah…darn things…" She muttered, throat still sore.

"Are ya okay?"

She shook her head slowly.

Kit wasn't one to admit she was hurt, or sick for that matter, so it was a surprise to see her, metaphorically speaking, showing her belly.

"Need me to get Abe in here?"

Nodding slightly, she grabbed his hand when he turned to leave.

"Don't…"

She was like a sleepy little child scared of the dark, needing someone to scare the monsters away before she could close her eyes.

"Alright, kid. Just relax."

A slight nod, and her eyes closed in exhaustion.

Calling Abe in, Manning followed unbidden.

"How is she?"

"Tired as hell."

Manning turned to the cat-girl.

"Kitrian, are you awake?"

She nodded, nose wrinkled.

"Don't…call me…that…" She forced out through her raw throat.

"Alright, alright…How are feeling?"

Slowly, in obvious pain, she pointed at her rear.

"…No…I feel…like…crap…"

Hellboy smirked at that, his hand still in her grip.

"Are you going to feel better soon?"

Blue eyes glared warily.

"Why…?"

"Look, something apparently is trying to kill you, so you should be on the mission to find out who."

She glared, sitting up.

"…Kiss…my ass…"

Kit leaned back, closing her eyes.

"No way…in…hell…"

"It's not a suggestion."

"Go…screw yourself…asshole…"

Hellboy's smirk grew, and he chuckled.

"She's a bit testy when she's tired…"

Abe sighed, checking the cat-girls pulse and breathing.

Before Manning could insist, Kit raised her free hand and flipped the birdie.

"No…"

Abe smacked her wrist, and she gave a weak, dejected whine.

"Are you guys harassing her?"

Two out of three males flinched at Liz's miffed tone.

"He is!" Hellboy stated, pointing at Manning accusingly, like a child blaming his imaginary friend for stealing cookies.

Liz gave a questioning look to Kit, and the younger nodded, pointing at Manning.

A minute or so later, Manning was muttering something as he walked down the hall, and Liz was looking at her friend worriedly.

"Kit, are you okay? Head ache? Fever? Exhaustion?"

"Annoyance…?"

Smiling slightly, Liz put a hand on her friends forehead.

"As witty as ever, I see…"

"Don't fix…what isn't…broken…"

Abe sighed.

"Though some manners wouldn't hurt…"

"Don't…start…Abe…"

"It's the truth."

"Shove…it…"

The cat-girl started drifting off again, nose still stuffed and throat feeling bleeding raw.

"Sleep tight, kid…"

"Don't worry about anything…"

"…Thanks…" Kit muttered, curling in on herself and falling asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

"Manning, you touch that bag, and I swear-

"Manning, you touch that bag, and I swear-!"

Kit stopped when her throat protested, but her glare seemed to have a great effect.

"Alright, but you need to get ready."

Blowing a raspberry, she grabbed her bag, filled with clothes and weapons, and holstered it on her shoulder.

Kit was steadily getting better, but she was pale, and her body would shake if she exerted herself too much.

Her throat often hurt her if she forced too many words out, and she was given medicine for the pain.

In case of emergencies, she even got some 'berserker pills', as she called them.

They gave her a boost in energy, like caffeine, but took longer to wear off.

Shoving Manning out the door with one hand, she grabbed a piece of chicken with the other.

"Ya sure yer ready for this, kid?"

Nodding, she munched on her poultry.

Playing with the hilts of her 'Sakura Heika', Kit managed to walk around people easily.

"Are you SURE you're okay?"

Innocent-looking blue eyes turned to Liz, and she tilted her head, nodding.

"…Throat hurts?"

Nodding, Kit put on a 'Duh!' expression.

Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"SORRY…what? Are ya PMSing?"

She punched his arm, and he rubbed it dejectedly.

"Rule one: Don't talk about PMSing." Abe stated.

Hellboy gave him a weird look.

"What? She wanted me to tell you that."

"Ha-Ha…VERY funny, smartass…"

Kit just smirked.

"She knew you'd say that."

"Right now I don't care."

"Alright, everyone. They said the source came from Antarctica, so you'll be going there by plane."

Kit's jaw dropped.

"…She doesn't like the cold…"

"Well, then tell Kitrian to deal with it."

With a glare and a huff, she puffed out her chest and pushed past Manning and onto the plane.

Settling down, she grabbed a piece of paper, made a wall of pillows, and put the paper on the front. Hellboy paused to read it.

'No boys allowed'.

Smirking, his tail 'accidentally' made the pillows fall on the cat-girl sitting behind them.

There was a yelp, and an angry half-demon glared at him through the mountain of fluff.

"…Red, I don't think you should go near her for a while…" Abe advised, sitting down and opening a book.

"Why?"

The demon reached out, and recoiled at a sharp pain.

"She BIT me!"

"I told you not to go near her…"

"Get yer tail o'er here, Kit!"

"EEP!"

The cat-girl managed to scramble away, using her flexibility to get under Hellboy and hide behind Liz.

Even an angry Hellboy wouldn't move Liz around, no matter how much she loved him.

Sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry, Kit curled up like a cat and start drowsing as sunlight slanted in through the window on her.

Her dreams were peaceful enough, some bringing out purrs from her chests, until everything seemed to do a one-eighty.

The bright blue sky turned black as pitch, and the warm sunlight turned into cold moonlight.

A harsh wind picked up, making her shin-length silver hair fly behind her.

It whipped her face, making her close her eyes.

A large shadow, with huge shoulders and arms and a massive, canine-like head, lumbered out of the trees.

The plants died, wood splintering and leaves withering, and Kit flinched back as if she could feel their dying screams.

"What are you?"

"I already told you, princess…I'm your executioner…"

Sharp teeth and curved claws made her back up, a chill racing up her spine as a warning.

She reached for her familiar katana, but they were gone.

Kit felt vulnerable, empty-handed, without her katana close at hand, and her ears laid back.

"Scared? You should be…"

Her eyes hardened, and she unsheathed her claws.

"I'm not scared of you."

A black force wrapped around her throat, and she clawed it wildly.

Gasping for air and flailing, she closed her eyes in pain.

"Unleash your power, your pain…It will draw you to me…"

"Let me go…" She managed, feeling something hot boil through her veins.

"Let your demon out…"

"No!"

Fear, terror, filled her as she felt her fangs sharpen.

"Let me go!"

Something grabbed her arm, almost ghost-like, and she panicked.

Pink energy lashed out from her skin, breaking the black force and causing her to fall back.

"Kit!"

The voices seemed so faint…

"Kid, wake up!"

Where were they coming from…?

"Kit, you have to calm down!"

Her friends…?

Something grabbed her shoulders, shaking her soundly.

Opening her eyes, she blearily saw her red-skinned friend, a cut across his cheek.

"Red…?" She managed, throat still feeling sore.

Looking around a bit, she saw seats thrown about, along with papers, and Abe and Liz were looking at her worriedly.

"Wha…What happened?" She forced out, rubbing her eyes.

"Ya just freaked in yer sleep, kid. What happened?"

"Nightmare…"

Abe came forward, touching her neck.

He recoiled when she winced.

"You have a bruise…"

Liz came forward, looking confused.

"It looks like a…"

"Hand." Hellboy growled.

Abe sighed, hand still outstretched.

"They are trying to hurt us as they lure her somewhere…If she didn't have such control over her energy, she would've been killed by now."

"…Yeah…that's comforting…" The cat-girl ground out, sitting up.

"Why is…it always…when I'm…sleeping?"

"Your mind is more vulnerable when you sleep."

"But…I'm tired…"

"No way!" Hellboy nearly shouted, shaking her out of her sleepy daze.

"If ya do that again, the plane'll crash!"

"B-But…"

She used her patented Kitty Eyes, lip quivering.

"I-I'm tired…"

"Not this time, kid…"

"…Darn it…" She huffed.

For the rest of the LONG plane ride, Kit was kept awake with shouts, shakes, yells, and shocks.

By the time the massive machine landed, Kit was one MAD kitty…

"Touch me again, and you're a dead man." She snarled, her voice growing stronger the longer she used it.

Hellboy moved back, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Whoa there! Don't try killing anyone!"

She growled, marching through the snow, her thick jacket still unzipped.

"The next asshole to piss me off will sign his will 'dumbass', do you hear me?!"

Abe shook his head, since Hellboy was the main cause for Kit's angry distress, and followed the cat-girl as she zipped up snugly.

Liz shook her head in amusement, taking hold of Hellboy's hand and following the rest of the group.

Tail wrapped around her waist and ears back, Kit stomped through the snowy village they'd landed near.

"Hey, sweetie! Want a good time?"

Stopping, icy blue eyes landed in a glare on the man.

"Excuse me?"

Abe smacked his forehead as Hellboy covered his smirk, chuckling.

Liz knew this wouldn't end well for the poor man.

Kit was normally more subtle when letting guys down, but she was an age-old feminist that didn't like demeaning men.

With her temper already fraying, this guy would feel like a mountain had landed on him.

"Come on, hottie. You know you want some."

'BAD choice of words…' Liz thought worriedly.

"…That's it!"

Kit grabbed the hilts of her swords, but Hellboy restrained her.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

Liz apologized to the startled man, and the group, Kit slung over Hellboy's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, headed deeper in.

Huffing and growling deep in her chest, she just bounced along with his footsteps.

They stopped in front of a strange tent, and Abe seemed to 'knock' before an aged voice told them to enter.

Kit was put down on a blanket, and she didn't fidget as the old, leather-wrinkled woman came closer to her.

"You say she was attacked in her dreams?"

Abe nodded.

The woman inspected Kit's neck, and sighed.

"A great evil is trying to destroy her…I believe I know what creature it is."

The ancient woman walked to a shelf, taking out a book with yellowed pages.

"They're called Ookami. They are much like your 'werewolves', but are much larger and more intelligent."

Showing them an ink drawing of demonic-looking, muscular wolf-human hybrids, the old woman closed her eyes.

"They are very intimate with the powers of darkness, and have learned black magic."

The old woman turned to Kit.

"You, on the other hand, have learned white magic. There is a rumor that the Ookami are going to war against the cat demons of the deep forest. You are part cat demon, are you not?"

Nodding slightly, Kit flinched.

"You are their greatest enemy at this point, the worst threat, so they're trying to get rid of you beforehand."

"…NICE…" The cat-girl muttered.

Hellboy smirked, nudging the smaller demon.

"Well, ya always seem to threaten everyone."

"Don't make me bite you…"

"You will need to go into the forest. The cat demons will find you, especially if this young lady is with you. Then you can settle things between them."

Liz nodded, and Hellboy lifted Kit off the ground again.

"Fine. This should be easy."

Kit snorted.

"Whenever you say that, things are always hard."

"Aw, shut up…"

SMACK!!

Hellboy nearly fell forward at the sudden smack to the back of his head, and a black tail smacked him harshly in the nose.

"Okay-Okay! I get it! JEEZE!"

Liz laughed softly, covering her mouth as Abe chuckled.

Kit settled as the village scenery change to snow, then to pine trees.

Hellboy finally put her down, and nudged her with his stone hand.

With a slight glare and a 'I'm going-I'm going!', she started walking through the foliage.

Her ears perked when she heard something rustle, and she sniffed the air.

"Guys…"

They were surrounded by figures much like Kit, with humanoid bodies but cat-like additions like ears and a tail.

"Yo! Back off!" Kit hissed, claws unsheathed and tail stiff.

The figures stiffened, then seemed to back down, almost bowing.

Confused, Kit stood up slightly from her crouch.

"Who are you guys?"

One moved forward, probably the leader of this little group.

He looked a bit older than her, with dark red hair and black eyes, along with black cat ears and tail.

"We are the scouts of our borders. What is your name?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Kit sheathed her claws slightly.

"Kitrian. My sensei named me."

Looking confused, he moved closer, and Liz had to hold Hellboy back from threatening the young demon.

"May I see your wrist?"

Still looking confused, she did so.

His fingers seemed to bring up a pink, glowing symbol.

"…I see…You really ARE her…"

"Who?"

Black met with blue, and Kit felt a spark.

"Assarishita…"

Looking confused and dazed all at once, Kit was surprised when he lowered his eyes.

"You are our princess…You were taken when you were still young, and we hadn't been able to find you…"

Her heart seemed to ache, as if it remembered the pain of separation.

"The king and queen are waiting for you and your friends…"

Still dazed, she looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, did you just say I was a princess?"

"Yes."

Hellboy nearly fell over in laughter, and Kit glared.

"Ya can't be serious!"

"Oh, shut up, Red…"

She was being led by her wrist into the trees, and the three friends looked at each other before following.

The trees soon parted, showing an ice mountain, with a stone castle built into the side.

"…Whoa…"

Ice-built houses were scattered about, with forms huddling behind the glass, watching as the group walked through the streets.

Kit's ears were perked, hearing the snow fall, and pulled lightly when she realized the man was still holding her wrist.

Large walls seemed to rise out of the stone as they got closer, and the large metal gate opened creakily.

"…That's usually a bad sign…" Kit muttered, ears back.

"Hey, EVERYTHING'S a bad sign." Hellboy joked.

"…That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Why? Doesn't it?"

At the blank look, Hellboy shrugged.

"Sorry that yer so pessimistic…"

"I'm not pessimistic!"

Abe and Liz coughed, but looked off to the sides when Kit glared at them.

'Darn little-!'

"This is as far as I can go."

Noticing her wrist was free, Kit stepped through the front door.

"Well, come on!" She urged, grabbing Hellboy and Liz and pulling them through, Abe following behind.

Using her heightened sense of hearing, she soon found a large door.

"I think this is it."

"How can ya be sure?"

"…Just…trust me…"

Using her energy, Kit pushed the door open and stepped in warily.

The room was monstrous, with a long red carpet that led up to two mighty thrones.

The man was well-muscled, though not particularly large, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes on a tanned, strong face.

He even had cat ears and a tail, the same black as Kit's.

The woman was slender, with pale, moonlight skin, long silver hair, almost white eyes, and two large snowy wings folded behind her.

Bright blue eyes widened, then shimmered with tears as old images flashed through her head…

"Mommy…daddy…"

Now, Hellboy had lived with the half-demon for nearly two years.

He'd known she'd never really known her parents, and the only person she'd seen as a father figure had died.

But he'd never seen her anywhere near tears except when his own father had died.

She was a capable, strong-willed, iron-skinned warrior that never even showed she was in pain, but it was obvious now why.

It was a wall, though it was thinner with her friends, that seemed to hold back her pain.

Liz touched the cat-girl's arm, and Kit nearly jumped back into reality as the angel stood before them.

"My daughter…I've missed you so…"


	3. Chapter 3

Still stunned, Kit stepped forward, and was enveloped in a warm hug

Still stunned, Kit stepped forward, and was enveloped in a warm hug.

Stunned at the sudden contact, the tears broke free of their restraints and glided down her cheeks.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the angel's back, and buried her face into the smooth shoulder.

"Assarishita…I've missed you…"

"I-I missed you, too…"

Pulling back, Kit wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…These are my friends…"

She turned slightly to them.

"That's Liz Sherman, Abraham Sapien, and Hellboy."

"It's nice to meet you all."

The demon moved from the throne, enveloping the half-breed in a hug.

"You have grown up so much…"

He smiled warmly.

"I'm proud of you."

"…Thanks…"

Kit pulled back.

Something just didn't feel right…

But she wasn't sure WHAT, exactly…

She shivered when he brushed some hair from her face, and stepped back.

'That's what sensei used to do…'

"It is good to see you, though this is a time of imminent war."

"Actually…that's why we're here. Someone's trying to kill me."

Worried, nearly white eyes locked on her.

"Those bruises…"

"I didn't get them on the job."

"What exactly do you do?"

Looking at her 'father', she shrugged.

"Basically monster-hunting."

His blue eyes widened, and she bristled at the disapproval hidden there.

"Monster-hunting? That's much too dangerous for a young lady!"

Hellboy nearly fell over in laughter.

"Seriously? She's the one that beats them up!"

Kit nodded, crossing her arms.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I've proven it plenty of times."

"It's simply not lady-like."

"Do I LOOK like a lady?" Kit asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"'Cause I always thought I was a woman with a temper problem."

Hellboy snickered, getting an elbow in the ribs from Liz.

Kit's 'mother' got between them, trying to keep the peace.

"Let's not fight. We just got back together."

Her light, silver-bell's voice seemed to calm both of them.

"Queen Mitsukai!"

She turned to the young servant, who looked panicked.

"You and King Tenma are needed in the meeting room. They've arrived."

With a troubled look on her face, the angel nodded.

"Of course. We'll go now. Would you mind showing them to their rooms?"

The servant shook his head, turning to the group of four.

"Follow me."

Kit, giving an irritated glare at her 'father', followed the smaller demon out of the room and up an extravagant staircase.

"…This place could make me puke…"

"Yer such a tomboy."

She smirked.

"And loving it, thank you."

The hallway had pictures and such hanging from its walls, with dark wooden doors at intervals.

Kit was given one first, and blanched.

It was a bright, almost head ache-inducing pink, with a large queen bed with a pink canopy.

There was a dresser and vanity mirror, both decorated with carved, pink-painted cherry blossoms, and a large closet.

Putting her bag at the foot of the bed, she went to see what was inside.

Her eye twitched at the sight, and she shut it.

"I-HATE-Dresses…"

Looking at the pink and white sheets on the bed, she growled in annoyance.

"I like pink, but this is too damn much!"

"Ya know, shouting to yerself is a sign of insanity."

She glared at Hellboy.

"YOU can stay in this room, then! I'm OUTTA here!"

"Me? Stay in here? No way! I'll go blind!"

"I'M not going to lose my eyesight!"

"Then switch with Liz!"

"But she's NICE…"

"…Are ya saying I'm not nice?"

"If you are, you sure have a weird, violent way of showing it."

"Really?"

He caught her in a headlock, and she laughed as she tried to break free.

"Wanna take that back, kid?"

"NEVER!"

"You two will never change…"

Both demons looked up at Abe.

"Why? Don't you LOVE us?" Kit asked, mock-pouting.

"…Maybe…"

Hellboy released Kit, smirking.

"Oh, come on! Ya know ya do!"

"Your not exactly helping with your immature behavior…"

Kit smiled.

"But if we weren't immature, we wouldn't be US!"

"Exactly."

There was a silence, and the two demons shared a glance.

"…Well, I really don't know what to say to that." Kit admitted.

She smirked at Hellboy.

"What about you, Red?"

A wicked grin spread across his face, and Abe backed up.

"I may have an idea…"

Kit laughed as the two ran out into the hall, and walked out to look for Liz.

Opening a door, she peeked in.

"Thank God…it's not bright in here…"

Liz rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Your room is bright?"

"Bright pink."

"I thought you liked pink."

"It's almost highlighter pink." Kit emphasized.

"And I've realized that there really IS such as too much of a good thing."

"You're being overdramatic."

"Lizzie, I have pink coming out the yin-yang, but THAT room has TOO much!"

Hellboy peeked in, smirking.

"Ya two talking about girly stuff?"

Kit gave an un-amused look.

"…Who exactly do you think I am?"

"Apparently, yer a prissy little princess, kid."

"…Get over here."

"NEVER!"

He started running, the cat-girl giving chase.

Jumping onto his back, she forced him onto the ground.

"Say that again, buddy. I dare you."

"Alright, then. Yer a little girly princess."

She twisted his arm behind his back.

"Really? Then why are you being beaten by a 'little girly princess'?"

"Kit? Red?"

Kit turned her head to see Abe.

"Hey, Blue."

"He called you 'little' and 'girly' in the same sentence, didn't he?"

"You bet."

Abe sighed, walking past them.

"Hey, Blue! Help me up!"

Abe looked at Hellboy.

"…I don't think I can. You're stuck."

"WHAT?!"

Abe was gone down the stairs, probably to check things out, when Liz came out.

"…Kit, get off of him."

With a pout, she stood up.

When Hellboy stood up, he expected to see irritation in her eyes.

Instead, her eyes seemed almost…lost…

She may have found her parents, but it was like she didn't know everything about herself.

"Look, Red. Just 'cause I'm a princess or whatever doesn't mean I'm any different."

Looking down, she turned away.

"I'm not cut out for it, and you know that. But I guess I'm gonna have to try."

"Ya don't have ta change yerself."

Without looking back, Kit walked into her room.

Liz and Hellboy shared a worried glance, the former heading down the stairs to catch up to Abe.

The red-skinned demon looked at the door and then the stairs, deciding what he should do.

On one hand, he could leave his friend to fester as he went to join the others, but, on the other hand, he could go in there and make sure she didn't mess up her mind.

Or fall asleep…

With that thought in mind, Hellboy went and knocked on the door with his smaller left hand.

"Not now, Red…"

He opened the door slightly, wary of flying knives.

"We need to talk, kid…"

"I'm not a kid…"

NOW he knew something was wrong.

Kit never really minded that he called her kid, because, technically, she was MUCH younger than him.

Stepping in and closing the door, he sighed.

"Ya can't hide yerself, Kit."

"I can sure as hell try…"

Her voice was muffled by the pillow she'd put over her head, and Hellboy sighed.

"Come on, Kit…"

Using his stone hand, he lifted the pillow off.

"I don't want to talk, Red…"

"Ya sure said a mouthful out there. And I KNOW yer not gonna change."

"…What if I hadn't met my sensei?"

Not sure how to respond, he remained silent.

"Everything has been CHANCE for me, Red…And I can almost see myself as someone different if I had never left this place…"

She rolled enough so her back faced him.

"…And it scares me…Thinking of a life where I never knew my sensei or you or Lizzie or Abe…"

She was surprised when she was lifted off the mattress, and was cuddled in the crook of his right arm.

"Look, Kit. Yer like a little sister to me. Ya may be annoying, ya may be brash, and ya MAY tackle me to the ground, but I still don't like seeing ya in pain."

Looking up, she eventually cuddled into his chest.

"The others really care about ya, too. Ya may have felt like ya didn't have a family, but ya made one fer yerself."

"…You know, you can be such a softie…"

"Ya know, I could just drop ya on yer head…"

"…I was kidding?"

She smiled innocently.

"…But, seriously…Thanks, Red…I really needed that…"

She chuckled.

"Maybe not a really big, over-protective older brother figure, but the talk helped…"

"Good. Now let's go and join the others, kid."

"Sure."

But Kit felt SURE she wasn't going to enjoy something that was coming…


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT

"WHAT!?"

Kit looked disbelieving, tired, and VERY cranky…

"We met with the council, and they want to introduce you back into the society."

"We can't just send out a newspaper saying I'm back?"

Mitsukai smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. It's tomorrow night."

"But-!"

"No more arguing." Tenma ordered.

"You're going to the ball tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Make me."

No one was in the room with the reunited 'family', but the others were outside the door, listening.

Hellboy smirked.

"She's not gonna make this easy…"

"You thought she would?" Liz asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Anyway, inside the large room…

"I will if I have to."

"I'd rather rip off my own tail."

"I could do that for you."

With a glare, Kit unsheathed her claws.

"Just try it."

Mitsukai, knowing she'd lost control of the conversation, looked between both of them worriedly.

Tenma unsheathed his own pair, and the two glared at each other.

"I am your father. So what I say goes."

Hearing the word 'father' always triggered something in Kit.

It was either tears, remembering the man who'd raised her, or anger at the reminder.

This was a mix of both.

Her eyes darkened as angry tears scalded them, and she bared her fangs.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!"

Before the tears had a chance to fall, she ran.

She realized it was a natural instinct for her.

Whenever she felt pain, she tried to get away from it.

Running always seemed to be the only thing she COULD do in such situations.

Going through the doors, she went head-first into Hellboy's chest.

"Kid? Are ya okay?"

Kit didn't answer.

Instead, she latched on like a cat to the ceiling, crying.

Using his stone hand, the red demon cradled her closer, and Liz tried to soothe the girl.

"Its okay, Kit…" She soothed, rubbing circles into the younger girls back.

When Tenma tried to get closer, Hellboy backed up, shielding the younger demon more.

Kit hid her face in his upper arm, and even Abe tried to get between her and her 'father'.

Everyone could tell he was being too rough, trying to force a bond that took years to forge.

It would be even harder, since she'd already forged such a bond with someone else she'd named father.

But the look in his eyes made them all move to defend her.

She may have been rough at first, but she'd grown on them, forging a family where there once were just comrades.

Something about this demon seemed…off…

"You can't hide from it, Assarishita. You are my daughter, whether you like it or not."

"I may be your daughter, but you'll NEVER be my father."

His eyes seemed to flash, and Kit tried not to flinch at the glare she received.

Feeling support from the ones she called 'family', she returned one of her own.

Mitsukai got between the two, looking worried.

"There shouldn't be any fighting."

She looked at her daughter with what looked like guilt, but no one could be sure.

"You can go out to the pasture. I'll speak with him."

Kit nodded, letting her 'brother' carry her out of the hallway.

Expecting the 'pastures' to be more like a tundra, she was surprised to see warm grass and a small little river winding through like a snake.

There were even horses scattered about, but they had mighty wings and strangely-colored eyes and coats.

Hellboy let her down, and she walked towards one that was pure white, with kind gold eyes.

It neighed softly, nudging her 'paw' with its muzzle.

Kit felt like she remembered this horse, but she wasn't sure from where, and hugged the mighty head.

The mare even nudged her, asking for the cat-girl to mount her.

A bit uncertain, she looked over her shoulder at her friends.

The horse neighed, lifting its head to look at the three.

Her nostrils flared, and Kit moved a bit to the side.

The large mare met shoulder to shoulder with Hellboy, and her sharp teeth and diamond-hard hooves showed she could put up one hell of a fight.

The mare sniffed the large, red-skinned demon, as if making sure he wasn't a threat.

Kit kept a 'paw' on the horse's neck until she neighed softly, nudging Hellboy's shoulder and fanning her wings.

Kit smiled.

"I think she wants you on too, Red."

With a smooth flip, she managed to straddle the horse in front of its wing joints.

"Come on, bro." She urged, a small smile still on her face.

"Don't you wanna fly without gravity smashing you through walls?"

Liz smiled encouragingly.

"Go on, Red. You might never find another horse that can take your weight."

Kit snickered, her old personality shining through.

"You've got that right. Come on, big guy."

A bit reluctantly, he managed to get on the broad back.

With a few powerful flaps, the large hooves left the grass, and the mare flew up to what seemed to the edge of a mighty shield.

Kit gripped the silver-tinted mane tight, and felt Hellboy's stone hand tense around her waist.

"What's wrong? Scared of heights?"

"Only if I could fall."

With a smirk, she tightened her hold as the horse turned in the air, even doing a loop.

She never felt more free in her whole life, and almost pouted when the horse landed.

Patting the slender neck, she jumped off.

"How was it, Red?"

"…Crazy horse…"

Kit snickered at his muttered reply, until she saw a shadow further off in the pasture.

Straightening and cocking her ears, she saw it stop, as if studying her.

As the figure got closer, she saw it was a man only a year or two older than her, with deep red hair and moonlight eyes.

She felt frozen as the eyes locked with hers, and she hardly registered the threatening stance Hellboy had taken beside her.

"You must be Assarishita."

His voice was like velvet, smooth and soft, and she nodded.

"And who might you be?"

Her voice turned a bit softer than her usual rough tone, and she wasn't sure why.

Remembering the way Ben had dumped her not five months before, she tried to shake herself from the stupor.

"I am Kasai."

A small bow, and then he was standing again, looking her over curiously.

Realizing that, without her baggy winter coat, she was wearing her familiar skin-tight leather, she blushed almost unnoticeably.

Kit froze when his fingers went over neck, and she almost pulled back.

But…

His touch was so soft and warm…

"You've been targeted…"

Confused at first, she remembered the bruise there.

"Oh…I suppose…"

"You should be careful…A beautiful girl like you might get hurt."

Flattered at first, she heard the hidden meaning and steeled her eyes.

"Are you assuming I can't defend myself?"

"Unfortunately, that's the way most females are here."

Words died on her lips as their eyes locked.

"Then again, you haven't lived here. I suppose you could have learned."

Nodding only slightly, afraid her voice would come out too weak, she heard Liz hold Hellboy back from hitting someone.

Hearing footsteps, Kit turned to see her 'father' absolutely fuming.

Setting her face in a frown that Kasai noted seemed to fit her somehow, she glared.

Before she could say anything, he stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

His voice held restrained fury, and she noted his claws were out.

"Talking. What does it look like I'm doing?"

She smirked slightly, noting his eyes flash.

There was mighty crack as he slapped her across the face with his claws…


	5. Chapter 5

There was a shocked silence after the crack rang through the air…

There was a shocked silence after the crack rang through the air…

Even Kit hardly believed the sharp pain in her cheek or the feel of blood on her skin…

As if unable to believe it, she touched the cuts gently, looking at her claws to see her own crimson blood on them…

"What the hell was that for!?"

Hellboy's angry shout seemed to jolt her out of her stupor, and she looked up to see him punch Tenma across the face.

"Ya had no right to hit her like that!!"

"Red…"

The red-skinned demon turned to her, looking more worried than anything.

"Ya okay, kid?"

Still a little stunned, she touched her cheek, wincing.

"Ow…"

"Don't touch it. Ya'll make it worse."

He would've stopped her if Tenma hadn't tried to swipe at him.

But something grabbed his wrist, and there was hiss before he was thrown back.

Kit's eyes were swirling to midnight blue, and her fangs were lengthened.

"Don't you dare try to hurt them."

Her hair was already a few shades darker, and Hellboy put a hand on her shoulder worriedly.

"Kid…"

She looked back, and there wasn't anger in her eyes anymore.

It was fear…

"R-Red…I can't stop…"

Now THAT had never happened before…

"Kid-!"

Her 'paws' started glowing a dark black, and Liz moved forward to help.

"Kit!"

Abe tried to help, but Kit hissed in pain.

"Get away!"

Putting her 'paws' on her head, she cried out.

'Someone's in my head! GET OUT!'

'No chance, princess…You are my new vessel…'

"GET OUT!!" She screamed, falling to her knees as tears escaped her.

"Kid, are ya alright?"

Kasai stepped forward, and Hellboy noted that his eyes seemed to be glowing.

He touched her forehead, and she shuddered before she seemed to return to normal.

Seeming wobbly, she fell over, and Kasai caught her.

She was too dazed to move or protest, but Hellboy almost growled when the man moved to pick her up.

"I'll take care of her."

Lifting her up into his hand, he turned to see Mitsukai running up.

"Is she alright?"

The angel stopped when she saw the still-bleeding claw marks on her daughters skin, and her husband rising from the ground.

"…Take her to her room. We'll discuss what happened until you come back."

Hellboy nodded, giving Tenma another growl before walking off.

Even the white Pegasus horse snorted, stomping her hoof angrily at the cat demon.

Going through the halls and up the stairs, he felt her stir again.

"…R-Red?"

"Yer gonna be okay, kid…"

"…Something's wrong, Red…"

"What?" He asked, opening the door to her room.

"…I think…he's in my head somewhere…"

Hellboy seemed to glare at the wall as he set her down on the bed.

"What do ya mean?"

"…I wasn't doing it, Red…he was…"

"Who's 'he'?" The red-skinned demon growled.

"…The one whose been messing with my dreams…making me sick…"

She was burning up again, and her breathing was getting deeper.

"Calm down, kid."

Closing her eyes, she nodded.

With a sigh, he turned to head out the door.

"…It'll be okay, kid…I promise…"

--

The night sky was riddled with stars, and the many strange animals, like the winged horses and savage dragon-dogs, were fast asleep.

The large window in Kit's room showed the pasture, and managed to blow open with a slight breeze.

She was curled up under her covers, still breathing deeply, her skin still hot.

A dark figure crept in like shadow, moving stealthily to her bedside.

If she was in better condition, she would've noticed the presence.

A long claw traced the slight marks left from the cuts on her cheek, and she twitched away.

The shadow smirked, and his claw went down to her collar bone.

Managing to move the strap of her shirt out of the way, he relished in her scent.

It was like cherry blossoms and vanilla, but the scent was soft at first.

The cat-girl seemed to whimper in her sleep, and she shifted away from him ever so slightly.

'It seems she can sense me somewhat…'

The look on his face would've been considered sadistic or obsessed, perhaps both, as his claw moved, drawing blood.

He made a symbol on her skin, and he leaned down to lick up a ruby tear that had escaped her skin.

Her skin shuddered, and her fever seemed to rise.

He felt hot in his own skin, and his fangs moved over the pulsing vein in her neck.

There was a hiss, as if from pain, and her claws unsheathed themselves.

Feeling pleasure at making her react so, even in her sleep, he pressed his fangs against her skin.

Her claws dug into the sheets, and one hand tried to go up to her neck.

He moved back, watching until she settled.

'She's an angel in a demon's skin…and she'll be mine.'

Moving to the window, he looked back at her through the starlight.

'Whether she likes it or not…'


	6. Chapter 6

Kit had a vague sense of wetness around her shoulder, and twitched

Kit had a vague sense of wetness around her shoulder, and twitched.

Pain bristled, traveling up her neck in tendrils and constricting her foggy brain.

Opening her eyes blearily to the morning sunlight, she felt something sticky on her skin.

Turning her head, her eyes widened at the sight.

Cuts were in her shoulder, and blood seemed to be coming out still.

Her pillow and sheets were stained crimson, and it hurt to move her arm at all.

Sitting up heavily, she winced.

"Shit!"

Putting a 'paw' to the cuts, she tried to get off the bed.

"Red! Lizzie! Abe!"

The door slammed open, and she recognized Hellboy's worried face before he lifted her up.

With so much blood coming out, she was getting dizzy and disoriented.

When someone started to clean her cuts, she hissed in pain, trying to move away.

Hellboy managed to hold her still as Abe cleaned the wounds.

The merman stopped worriedly when the lines seemed to spell something.

"Brother Red…"

Liz moved closer worriedly, looking past the small droplets of blood still leaking out.

"…Oh God…"

Basically carved into her skin was one word…

'Mine'…

Hellboy growled.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay…"

"How'd they do this without her knowing?" Liz asked, looking up curiously.

"Her senses are dulled thanks to her sickness." Abe explained.

"Which explains why she got smacked across the face yesterday. Normally, she would've stopped it. But her reflexes are slow because her body is trying to get rid of her illness."

Kasai walked in, wondering what was going on, and stopped when he saw Kit's blood.

"What happened to her?"

"None of yer business."

Kit opened her eyes, moving slightly so she could see the newcomer.

"Don't be mean, Red…"

She smiled slightly.

"Hey, Kasai."

"Hello, Assarishita. I hope you're not hurt too badly…"

She winced as alcohol cleaned the wounds.

"Nope…just some scratches."

Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"SURE…"

Kit smacked his forehead with her free hand.

"Don't talk to the injured like that, mister." She scolded with fake seriousness.

He smirked, flicking her forehead with his left hand.

"Maybe when ya almost die, kid, I'll consider it."

"I have to almost DIE? Darn…"

Something chilled her skin, and she looked up and around to find her 'father'.

Kit glared as pink lined her cuts.

The skin stitched itself together a bit weakly, leaving light-toned scars on her skin.

Looking at it, her brow furrowed.

"…Who did this?"

Hellboy backed up, hearing the restrained rage in her tone.

"We don't know yet, Kit. Calm down." Abe soothed.

Tenma seemed strangely…GLAD…to see his own DAUGHTER injured…

"You may be injured, but it won't get you out of tonight, young lady."

She glared as Abe put an icepack on the sore scars, baring her fangs slightly.

"I'm not going."

He frowned deeply.

"Yes, you will."

Unsheathing her claws, she turned away from him.

"No, I'm not."

Kasai stepped forward, moonlight eyes seeming concerned.

"Are you sure? I was hoping to see you there this evening."

Kit turned slightly to look at him.

Something about the man seemed to disarm her, pull down her walls and coax her out.

Trying to pull away, she felt her shoulder tingle with pain.

Kit huffed, looking at the ceiling for a moment.

"…Fine…But I'm not wearing a dress."

Hellboy put on a thoughtful face.

"Now that ya mention it…I've never seen ya wear a dress…"

"Exactly. Because I hate them."

She smirked slightly, tail swaying.

She felt eyes on her back, and looked out the window to see nothing.

Brow furrowed, Kit shook her head.

'It's probably nothing…'

--

Kit purred, looking up at the noon-time sky.

The mare, whom she found was named Tena, was curled around her.

With her head on the cat-girl's lap, she seemed comfortable and relaxed.

Snuggling into the warm side, Kit started dozing peacefully.

Something blocked the light, and she opened an eye in irritation.

"Oh…hey, Kasai…"

He sat across from her, and Tena raised her head warily.

Patting the mighty neck, Kit soothed the mare enough to lower her head again.

"You don't seem on good terms with your father…"

"I'm not."

"Is something wrong?"

"…Not really…there's just something about him I don't trust…"

Her eyes narrowed at the very thought of her biological father.

"Then why do you seem to trust me?"

Blue locked with pale silver, and she almost forgot to reply.

"I don't know…It just seems…natural…"

He tilted her chin up, and she nearly lost her breath when she realized how CLOSE they were…

"…Maybe it's justified…"

It felt like she was lost in an ocean, and something was pulling her down.

But she wasn't fighting it, and was trying to keep her head about her.

Their lips were so close…

Something sparked in her head, saying something was wrong…

VERY wrong…

Stopping, Kit felt his breath ghost across her lips.

Her skin felt some cold, making it prickle.

Her ears were laid back, and her tail was wrapped around Kasai's wrist.

Tena suddenly neighed, and the two pulled apart as servants ran up.

"Princess! We were ordered to help you prepare for tonight."

She glared lightly, but snorted.

"Alright…I guess…"

Standing up, she helped up Kasai as Tena stood up behind her.

"I'll see you later, I guess…"

"It will be a pleasure." He assured, kissing her 'paw'.

Still in a form of shock, she let the servants lead her away.

Something nagged at her brain, something she hadn't understood…

'Why couldn't I kiss him?'


	7. Chapter 7

The large patio was strung with lights and decoration, and demons in suits and gowns covered the dance floor

The large patio was strung with lights and decoration, and demons in suits and gowns covered the dance floor.

Hellboy stood off by the railing, wearing a very modified tux.

Liz was wearing an elegant black floor-length dress, and sipping wine boredly.

"Have you seen Kit yet, HB?"

"Nope…"

Abe, also in a suit, shrugged.

"She'll be here shortly."

Seeing someone walking out of the large doors onto the patio, the three friends turned to see who it was…

"…WHOA…"

It was Kit, but there was a BIG difference.

She was wearing a floor-length silver, sleeveless, and almost form-fitting dress.

Her long hair was half up in a complicated bun, the rest falling over her shoulders.

She looked around, ears cocked, until she spotted them.

She smiled, walking over them quickly.

"Hey, guys."

Noticing the stares, she quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"…We've just never seen you in a dress before…" Abe explained.

"You look great, though." Liz assured.

"Yeah…but it feels weird…"

Kit fidgeted a bit.

"If anything happens, it'll be hard for me to move around."

"Nothing's gonna happen." Hellboy assured.

"…No jibes? No teasing? No jokes?"

She put a 'paw' on his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He swatted her hand gently.

"Yer having a bad day already. No need to make it worse."

She gave him a weird look.

"Consideration for my feelings? Lack of enthusiasm for joking? That's it…You've snapped."

Hellboy chuckled, pushing on her uninjured shoulder.

"Ha-Ha…VERY funny…"

She smiled.

"I know…"

"Assarishita."

Kit turned to see Kasai, and a small smile spread across her face.

"Hello, Kasai. You sure look formal tonight."

It was true, for he was wearing a formal tuxedo tinted a dark red.

"It's good to see you were feeling well enough to come."

"I've been through worse and walked away." She assured.

He kissed her 'paw' in greeting, and she blushed lightly before retrieving the appendage.

"Would you care for a dance?"

Looking uncertain, her eyes flickered to her friends before they locked with his moonlight eyes.

"…Sure…"

Kit was gently pulled onto the dance floor, and blushed deeper when his hand settled on her hip.

He guided her own to his shoulder, and she tried not to make eye contact as the music started.

It was slow and deep, and she heard her high heels click on the floor.

It was like a spell was winding around her mind, fogging it.

Her eyelids drooped, eyes misting over.

Something chilled her skin, and her brain started kicking in again.

Stopping abruptly, her ears cocked.

"Assarishita?"

Something crashed, and she pulled back to see what was wrong.

The crowd was moving away from a figure near the railing, and she unconsciously unsheathed her claws.

"Where is the princess?"

She stepped forward, face serious.

"I'm right here. What do you want?"

The figure was an older man, with long black hair and deep gold eyes.

A smirk came onto his face, and she bristled when his eyes moved down to look at the rest of her.

"You know, my face is up here."

"You're more beautiful than I heard you'd be…"

She snorted, looking unimpressed.

"Enough of the stalling. What are you here for?"

"I'm here for you."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? I'd have to wonder why."

Hellboy stood behind her, looking intimidating.

"And ya'd better start wondering if ya can get her."

Kit felt something in her cringe as the man's smirk grew.

"Actually, I've already marked her."

The half-demon's eyes widened before her shoulder started to burn.

Hissing in pain, she used her 'paw' to cover it.

"Kid-!"

Hellboy reached her shoulder, and saw her newly-scarred cuts glowing darkly.

"Kid…"

The man was suddenly in front of her, and she didn't have a chance to back up before his claws were on her throat.

Hellboy raised his stone fist, but seeing the claws threaten to tear open the pulsing vein in her neck, he froze.

"You don't realize what you can do. You're the key to the coming war."

Her ears lay back, and her claws flexed.

"…And why should you care?" She asked warily.

"You're not an Ookami…"

"I may not be, but your little boyfriend over there…"

He gestured to Kasai, and Kit thought she saw guilt on his face.

"IS an Ookami…"

Surprise crossed her face, and Kasai lowered his head.

"He's been following MY orders all along…And lowering your defenses…"

Feeling increasingly stupid for having fallen for such a trick, Kit growled deep in her chest.

"Get off of me…"

"And if I decide not to?"

Her eyes turned darker, like the daylight sky bleeding to night.

"Let go."

Her 'paws' glowed pink, and she blasted him in the chest with a sphere of energy.

He flew back, nicking her neck slightly, and she backed up into Hellboy's chest.

He wrapped a protective arm around her with his stone hand, and growled as the man stood up.

"It seems Kasai hasn't drained you of your fighting spirit yet…"

"No one can."

He smirked, standing up.

"Well, maybe my other pawn can…"

'Other pawn?'

Kasai appeared beside the man, not willing to make eye contact.

Setting her jaw and glaring, she tried not to sound hurt.

"How could you?"

He didn't look up or answer, and she growled.

"Why would you do this?!"

He turned away, and she thought she saw SOMETHING in his eyes…

A spark in the moonlit depths that showed her there was hope…

Then the two were gone, and tears built up in her eyes.

Frustrated at not knowing what the liquid meant, she closed her eyes as Hellboy lifted her up.

"Ya okay, kid?"

"I-If I could stop crying, I would be…" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

Holding her up as comfortably as he could, Hellboy turned to Liz and Abe.

"…It isn't safe here anymore, is it?" Liz asked.

"Nope…We're gonna have to leave tomorrow."

But Kit felt it wasn't going to be as simple as that…


	8. Chapter 8

Kit lay on her stomach on the bed, looking at the wall

Kit lay on her stomach on the bed, looking at the wall.

Brooding wasn't something she often did, since whatever actions she took she knew she could handle.

But she hadn't expected this…

She'd really TRUSTED Kasai…

She'd almost given him her first kiss, even…

Rolling over onto her back, she looked at the dress she'd thrown on the floor.

She'd immediately pulled it off and changed into her 'leisure clothes', a pair of short shorts and a belly shirt.

With a groan, she rubbed her eyes.

This was all so DIFFICULT for her…

She didn't understand what was going on, what was wrong…

'Why me?' She wondered for the fifth time since the party.

It was a justified question, really.

Only a few months ago, she realized she was a guardian of the gate to hell.

And now, in the past couple of days, she learned she was a princess, her parents were alive, and NOW someone was after her because of a war she didn't understand.

As if THAT wasn't a pull on her tail, she really LIKED someone that was, rather obviously, supposed to be her enemy.

Furrowing her brow and letting her head hang backwards off the bed, she looked at the floor.

Her hair was loose, and fell to the floor like a silver waterfall.

'He was just acting…the whole time, it was just an act…'

A growl built in her chest, rumbling through her veins, but it softened, hitting something it couldn't break.

Kit couldn't really name the emotion, but it warmed her blood like anger, and soothed her muscles.

Sitting up again, she tried to understand it when a breeze sent goose bumps across her skin.

Looking behind her, she found that the window was open.

She furrowed her brow, eyes untrusting.

'I don't remember leaving it open…'

Her skin shuddered with the cold, and her eyes narrowed.

Something moved in the shadows out of the corner of her eye, and whipped around only to have someone grab her wrist.

Being pulled to the ground and held down, she growled.

Looking up, she saw Kasai, who seemed genuinely worried.

"What do you want?" She spat, her tone not as harsh as she would've liked.

"I'm here to warn you." He whispered.

"Of what?"

He looked around worriedly.

"He's coming to get you, Assarishita. You're in danger, no matter where you go."

Her brow furrowed as a frown spread across her face.

"Then why are you telling me? I thought you were on HIS side."

"He's a vampire. He can control me. But I managed to break free for a short time."

He looked at her pleadingly.

"PLEASE, heed my warning."

"Why do you care?"

"…I really do care for you. He just knew you'd do the same…"

"…Why?"

"…It's…he put a spell on you in your dreams…the bruise is a symbol…"

He got off warily, unsure if she'd attack.

"…I'm sorry…"

Kit sat up, looking at him.

"…I guess it wasn't your fault…"

He headed for the window, stopping.

"…I must leave…be careful…"

"I always am."

He left like a blur, and she looked out the window to see his shape grow larger as it disappeared, transforming…

Resting her head on the window frame, she sighed.

'…I don't know why I still believe him…why I still trust him…'

Her heart twisted at the thought of hating him.

'…I don't even know what's going on with me…'

--

With a jump and a twist, Kit managed a complicated maneuver in the air, landing lightly on her feet.

She needed some practice thanks to the downtime from her sickness and injury, and she was eager to show off.

Doing open-handed sequences her sensei called kata, she managed to have quite an audience.

When she stopped, grinning hugely, she almost looked through the crowd for Kasai.

She bit the inside of her cheek for the thought, and went back to her exercise.

Tena raised her head to the horizon, and neighed.

Kit paused, and looked at the large horse.

The mare tossed her head toward the horizon, pawing the grass.

"Is something there, girl?"

The neigh she received seemed an affirmative, and Kit turned to grab her jacket.

Wearing only sweats and a tank top, she'd need something warm for outside the shield.

"Then let's check it out."

Jumping onto the broad back, she gripped the thick mane as large wings beat heavily.

As Tena flew towards the snow, Kit braced herself for the chill.

It hit her like ice spears, but she only shivered.

Something came into sight as the horse flew higher, and Kit strained her eyes to see.

'An army?'

Pulling back so Tena stopped, she looked closer.

'…Aw shit…'

Panicking, she put a 'paw' on Tena's neck.

"Come on. We need to go back."

The horse seemed to nod, flying back as fast as her massive wings would allow.

When they landed in the grass, Kit jumped off and ran into the castle.

Seeing her mother, she skidded to a stop.

"MOM!"

The angel turned, looking worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"They're coming…" The cat-girl panted.

"A whole army of them…"

Surprise crossed her face, and her wings spread.

"…I'll tell Tenma…"

"I'll tell the others."

The two separated, one basically flying up the steps of the stairs, as the other literally FLEW through the halls.

"RED! ABE! LIZZIE!"

"What is it, kid?" Hellboy asked sleepily.

He ALWAYS slept in…

"Army-Ookami-Battle-Danger-NOW!!"

"…Are ya feeling okay?"

"DANGER, man! DANGER!" She emphasized.

"Where's Lizzie? And Abe?"

"Sleeping, unlike ya…"

"Red, no time for jokes." She said seriously.

"We have an army of demons heading our way, damn it! So get ready while I wake the others!"

A bit surprised by her seriousness, Hellboy nodded.

Kit ran to the other rooms, banging the doors open and shouting for them to get battle-ready before she ran for her own room.

Changing into her mission clothes, she strapped on her katana before running back out.

Seeing the others come out, she told them to go downstairs before doing the same, running out to the pastures.

Going to the stables she'd found there, she pulled out a bit, bridle, saddle, and armor for Tena.

Once she put it on and clicked on the reins, she led the large horse out of the sheltered stable.

"Ready for war?"

She looked up at her 'father', and glared.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, you won't be participating."

Her eyes hardened as she frowned.

"Like hell I won't. I'm your only chance."

Her 'paws' glowed.

"Or did you forget?"

"Then it's your life."

"It always has been." She retorted, jumping onto the horse.

"Where are the soldiers?"

"Going out already. I'll be there soon."

"Great…" She replied sarcastically, and Tena started cantering towards the castle.

Seeing Hellboy, she smirked.

"Ready, big guy?"

"…I'm not going on that thing, am I?"

She put on a mock-hurt face.

"She's a girl, Red. And why not? Are you scared?"

Even the horse snickered, and Hellboy grumbled before getting on.

Liz and Abe decided to go with the soldiers and Kit's parents, so those two took off.

Hellboy gripped tighter the higher Tena flew, and Kit snickered.

He smacked her upside the head, and she pouted at him as she rubbed the spot.

"Can't take a joke…"

"Neither can ya."

"…True…"

Going through the shield, Kit shuddered in the cold.

"I HATE the cold…" She grumbled.

"You're lucky you can stay warm…"

Seeing the two large masses of demons moving towards each other, she steered Tena to fly closer.

Seeing two individual forms move from the masses and towards each other, she landed Tena in the white divide.

Seeing her 'father' and the evil vampire from the day before, she bristled.

Tena pawed the ground nervously, arching her neck.

Patting the thick neck, Kit watched the scene before her warily.

'I just KNOW this isn't going to end well…'


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you here for, Yokoshima

"What are you here for, Yokoshima?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you, Tenma."

Kit saw his eyes move towards her, and she glared back.

A smirk planted itself on his face before he looked back at Tenma.

"We will go to war now if you don't agree."

"…What are your terms?"

Kit's tail bristled, stiffening, as Hellboy pulled her closer.

"It's simple. Give us your daughter, and we'll leave."

Kit bit her lip to hold back a hiss, but her muscles tensed almost painfully.

"…What are you going to do with her if I do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Yokoshima almost gave her a hungry look, and Tena neighed threateningly, pawing the ground and snorting.

"Ha-Ha…Like THAT'S gonna happen…" She retorted.

Hellboy agreed whole-heartedly.

Mitsukai stepped forward, a long, slender sword in her grip.

"Tenma…we can't…"

Kit thought she saw something like guilt cross the cat demon's face, and something chilled her.

'No…'

"We have no choice."

Tenma turned to Yokoshima.

"…You can have her…"

"No!" She shouted, defiant.

The vampire smirked, fangs visible.

"Why don't we sign it in blood?"

Tenma was surprised by a sword in the chest, and it clicked in Kit's brain as she jumped down.

'He was controlling him! It wasn't him!'

"NO!"

Catching the body as he fell, she landed heavily on her knees.

Seeing the blue eyes, now soft instead of harsh, brought tears to her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, honey…I-I couldn't…"

Her 'paw' glowed, and she placed it over the gurgling wound.

"You'll be okay…" She whispered, trying to force back the tears.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"…I won't make it…"

Trying to keep a sob from her throat, she shook her head.

"…B-Be careful…"

The light left his eyes, and she seemed in shock for a moment.

Blood stained the fur of her 'paw', and she knew that the concept of death would haunt her bed for weeks.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you come with me?"

Her hair started shimmering black, and her eyes swirled a deep black.

"You basturd…"

Her voice was dark, and she stood up.

Claws flexing and looking deadly sharp, she snarled when Kasai got between them.

"Move."

She saw the despair in his eyes, and understood.

'He can't…'

Yokoshima smirked.

"Why do you fight something you know you can't beat?"

"Because you can't beat me." She growled.

Hellboy jumped off Tena, moving towards them as Liz and Abe pushed their way through the crowd.

Yokoshima pulled out a large sword, and she moved back slightly, crouching now.

His sword swung for Kasai's neck, and she jumped forward.

Pulling him out of the way, the sword just barely missed her neck.

Falling over, she looked down at the Ookami.

"…Stay down." She ordered, standing.

"Do you care as much for your friends, young Kuro-Mitsukai?"

Kit glared at him, claws clicking against each other.

Yokoshima smirked, throwing his sword.

She saw its target before the target themselves did, and she was already running.

There was a splash of blood as the sound of ripping flesh filled the air…

Crimson splashed across the snow as a strangled cry escaped someone's throat…

"KIT!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hellboy leaned forward, catching her limp form

Hellboy leaned forward, catching her limp form.

"Kid…kid, are ya alright?"

He pulled the sword from her chest, heard her weak gasp of pain.

He cringed, seeing her eyes misting over with pain.

Blood bubbled from her chest, more pumping out with each heartbeat.

Putting his stone hand on her cheek, he tried to keep her awake.

"Come on, kid. Ya can't leave us now…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

She nearly whispered, voice weak…

"Yer not giving up."

Mitsukai stepped forward, and her tears sparkled in her off-white eyes.

"…Let me…"

Hellboy was reluctant, but he handed the nearly lifeless body over, growling threateningly at the vampire.

"If ya take one step towards her, ya'll wish ya hadn't!"

Mitsukai's wings glowed white, and she smiled.

"Let her live…and breathe life into another…"

She seemed to glow, the white light surrounding Kit like a blanket.

The blood seemed to move back into her heart like molasses, and the skin and muscle started stitching itself together.

Suddenly, breath seemed to rush back into her, and Kit coughed.

Mitsukai smiled sadly as she seemed to disappeared like a ghost, giving her daughter a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe, my daughter…And remember, we always loved you…"

She disappeared, and the cat-girl sat up.

Kasai moved towards her, and she saw the mist in his eyes.

"Don't…"

She saw the pleading in his eyes as he raised a dagger.

Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head.

"No…"

She knew what he was asking of her…

But she just couldn't…

The dagger swiped her cheek, and she reacted on instinct.

Her claws cut his throat, and her eyes widened.

"No…No!"

Leaning over him, she started crying.

"…Th-Thank you…"

"I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Kasai touched her cheek softly, feeling her wet tears.

Leaning closer, their lips were almost touching…

'Like before…when that vampire had control over him…'

She took the last centimeters and kissed him, her energy radiating from her skin in a pink mist.

She pulled back in time to see the happy spark in his eyes before the life left them.

He seemed so…HOLLOW now…

Standing up, Kit looked around at the soldiers.

"Is this what you want?!" She shouted.

"Do you want your comrades to die because someone else had to have their way?!"

Looking at the Ookami as well, she made sure they were listening.

"I've lived my whole life taking care of others, of making sure they were safe!! Evil is as much a part of me as it is of the creatures I fight!! But only because of what I am!! What WE are!!"

She tried to dry her eyes, but just shook her head.

"Just because we look different doesn't mean we ARE!! Why fight?!"

She felt so queasy, sick…seeing the blood of her family and her love on the snow…

"JUST STOP IT!!"

Pink light escaped her back, morphing and solidifying and twisting, making large pink angel's wings.

Instead of darkening, her eyes lightened, and she turned to the vampire.

"…It's time to end this…"

Her shoulder flared, but she just closed her eyes.

"…Dark magic won't work on me…not anymore…"

Raising a 'paw', she shot what seemed like an arrow of light.

It went through Yokoshima's chest, and he seemed to disappear.

The light around her died, and her wings disappeared in flaking feathers.

Kit started falling forward, and Abe caught her.

He sensed something, and looked at the cat-girl in surprise.

As he stood her upright, he put a hand on her forehead.

"Kit…"

She focused on him, still seeming dazed.

"…You're pregnant…"


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

It had been three months since they'd left Antarctica, so Kit was already starting to show

It had been three months since they'd left Antarctica, so Kit was already starting to show.

Thanks to such a thing, she was on maternity leave, and had a bed closer to the ground.

The cats seemed sympathetic, and rubbed against her bulging stomach with purrs.

Hellboy had started teasing her at first, but the moment the mood swings hit, everyone hit the deck!

She was either overly violent, sarcastic, crying, depressed, hungry, or clingy…

Which was why everyone hid from her…

When they tried to find her for her check-up, they found she was gone.

Everyone split up to search, including a worried Hellboy and Abe.

The former found her in one of the least-frequented rooms, sitting in front of a shrine.

Four pictures were amid a group of lit candles, and the red-skinned demon immediately recognized them.

'It still hurts her…'

The main one was of her sensei, whom the shrine was probably initially created for, with the pictures of her parents on either side on a lower level.

Two steps below and right in front, was a hand-drawn picture of Kasai.

Kit seemed silent, gazing at the pictures with sad, half-lidded eyes.

One 'paw' was on her stomach, and the other made her sure it didn't fall to the floor in-between her Indian-style crossed legs.

"…Kid…"

Wait, that didn't seem right now…

True, she'd always be a kid to him, but she was about to have her own child in a few months time…

"…Hey, Kitty…"

She looked over her shoulder at him, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Hey, Red…"

"…Ya feeling alright? I mean…"

"I'm feeling fine…I'm sorry I tried to skip my check-up…"

"Tell that to Blue…"

She smiled, softly and almost unnoticeably.

"Yeah…I guess so…"

She was surprised when he lifted her up off the ground, like when she'd been crying not three months ago.

"Look, life takes things away. Trust me, I know…"

She nodded, cuddling into his chest.

"…But life gives ya things, too. It may have taken yer parents, but it's given ya another family."

Nodding, Kit started nodding off.

"I know…"

She yawned softly…

"…But the past will always haunt me…"


End file.
